Olladdin
Aladdin - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Princess Jasmine - Marie (The Aristocats) *The Genie - Flain (Mixels) *Jafar - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Iago - Archimedes (The Sword In The Stone) *Abu - Timon (The Lion King) *Sultan - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Rajah - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Carpet -Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Razoul - Scar (The Lion King) *Razoul's Henchmen - The Hyenas (The Lion King) *Prince Achmed -Prince John (Robin Hood) *Gazeem the Thief - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Cave of Wonders as itself *The Peddler - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *"Laddie" Dog Genie - Trusty (Lady And The Tramp) *Rabbit Genie - Thumper (Bambi) *Dragon Genie - Charizard (Pokemon) *Sheep Genie - Flaaffy (Pokemon) *Old Man Genie - Old Bugs (Looney Tunes: The Old Grey Hare) *Little Boy Genie - Mo (Wall_e) *Fat Man Genie - Bugs imitating Elmer (Looney Tunes: Wabbit Twouble) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Leopard Genie - Alex (Madagascar) *Goat Genie - Goat Merlin (The Sword In The Stone) *Harem Genie - Bugs as a "Senyareeter" (Looney Tunes: Rabbit of Seville) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Foghorn Leghorn *Super-Spy Genie - Secret Squirrel *Teacher Genie - Teacher Bugs *Table-Lamp Genie - Bugs as a Lamp (Looney Tunes: Hair-Raising Hare) *Bee Genie - Barry (Bee Movie) *Submarine Genie - Lugia (Pokemon) *Gigantic Genie-Giga Bowser (Super Smash Bros Melee) *Cheerleader Genies - Peach Daisy and Rosalina (Mario) *Old Jafar - Iggy Koopa (Mario) *Snake Jafar - Rayquaza (Pokemon) *Genie Jafar - Bowser (Mario) *Camel Abu - Marty-(Madagascar) *Horse Abu - Buck-(Home On The Range) *Duck Abu-Roberto-(Rio 2) *Ostrich Abu-Articuno-(Pokemon) *Turtle Abu - Crush (Finding Nemo) *Car Abu - Jeff Gorvette (Cars 2) *Toy Abu - Fievel (An American Tail Fievel Goes West) *Rajah as Cub - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Woman at the Window - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Horses (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Georgette (Oliver and Company), Lady (Lady and the Tramp) and Jenna (Balto) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Mittens (Bolt) *Necklace Man and Woman - Baloo (The Jungle Book) and Cindy Bear *Fat Ugly Lady - Wendy O Koopa (Mario) *Two Hungry Children - Thumper and Flower (Bambi) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Danny and Wooly the Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) *Pot Seller - Azelf (Pokemon) *Nut Seller - Hammy (Over The Hedge) *Necklace Seller - Wile E. Coyote *Fish Seller -Moltres (Pokemon) *Fire Eater - Uxie (Pokemon) *Boy wanting an apple - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls as themselves *75 Golden Camels - Camels (Dumbo) *53 Purple Peacocks - Spix Macaw Tribe (Rio 2) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Wackyland Creatures (Looney Tunes: Porky in Wackyland) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (Toy Story) *60 Elephants - Pink Elephants (Dumbo) *Llamas-Llamas (The Emperors New Groove) *Bears and Lions as themselves *Brass Bands as themselves *Forty Fakirs as themselves *Cooks and Bakers as themselves *Birds that 'warble on key' Pelicans-(Finding Nemo) *One of Flamingos - Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) Scenes *Olladdin Part 1-Arabian Night\A Dark Night *Olladdin Part 2-Oliver On The Run\One Jump Ahead *Olladdin Part 3-Oliver Fights King Julien\One Jump Ahead (Repise) *Olladdin Part 4-Princess Marie's Dream *Olladdin Part 5-Ratigan and Thomas O'Malley's Conversation/Marie Runs away *Olladdin Part 6-Trouble at The Markatplace\Ratigan's Evil Plan *Olladdin Part 7-Oliver Arrested (Part 1) *Olladdin Part 8-Oliver Arrested (Part 2) *Olladdin Part 9-Oliver Escape With A Koopaling *Olladdin Part 10-The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Olladdin Part 11-The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Olladdin Part 12-The All Power Flain (Part 1; Friend Like Me) *Olladdin Part 13-The All Power Flain (Part 2) *Olladdin Part 14-Thomas O Malley Upbraids Ratigan *Olladdin Part 15-Oliver's First Wishes *Olladdin Part 16-Ratigan Makes His Move\Prince Oliver *Olladdin Part 17-Thomas O Malley Rides On Spirit *Olladdin Part 18-Oliver Argues With Flain/Oliver Goes to Marie *Olladdin Part 19-Do You Trust Me/"A Whole New World" *Olladdin Part 20-Oliver Almost Spills The Beans *Olladdin Part 21-Oliver Gets Ambushed/Flain Saves Oliver's Life *Olladdin Part 22-Ratigan Gets Exposed *Olladdin Part 23-Oliver's Depression/Archimedes Steals The Lamp *Olladdin Part 24-Thomas O Malley's Annucement/Flain's New Master is Ratigan *Olladdin Part 25-Ratigan's Dark Wishes *Olladdin Part 26-Prince Oliver (Repise) *Olladdin Part 27-The End of Earth *Olladdin Part 28-Oliver vs. Ratigan (Part 1) *Olladdin Part 29-Oliver vs. Ratigan (Part 2) *Olladdin Part 30-Oliver vs. Ratigan (Part 3) *Olladdin Part 31-Happy End in Agrabah *Olladdin Part 32-End Credits